fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rot and Rise/Issue 2
Mr. Damon was still lying on top of a desk, breathing slowly. When he passed out, he banged his head with the hard cement steps. Alice marched around the room, thinking about what had happened out there. Through the window, she could see a puddle of blood on the street, and a few men with lost eyes and dying skin dragging their skinny bodies around the place. Eileen raised her head and wondered. "What's going on out there?" she asked. -"No idea" answered Alice. "It's a pretty damn confusing image. There's... like, blood and a few guys walking around" -"Oh, shit. I have to go. I have to fucking go" said Eileen, nervously. She rubbed her hands and stroked her hair, looking around the room. -"What? Are you fucking nuts?" asked Alice. "There's flesh-eating monsters outside. Did you not see what they did to Bebe? They ripped her fucking guts out!" -"Look, my daughters are outside. I can't simply leave them out there. I'll do it in no time. Let me just go outside and get them. You take care of Glen" said Eileen as she stood up from the floor. Alice grabbed her arm, trying to stop her. "You're not thinking straight, lady. You can't go alone" muttered the girl. Eileen pushed her aside and opened the door. Alice followed her, trying to change her mind. "Mr. Damon is inside. We can't just leave him alone! He fucking passed out!" screamed Alice. Eileen sighed and marched to the front door. "Look, honey, I have a family. They might be in danger. My job is to save them and bring them here. It won't take long" argued Eileen. Alice let go of her, and saw her go through the doors. She looked at Alice over her shoulder and marched away, crossing the street to find her house. Alice turned around and went inside the room again. Glen was mumbling random words, and slowly bugging his fingers. On the floor, there was a paper Eileen had left behind. Alice picked it up and tried to look at what it was. There was a small picture that had a a woman and three girls on a steel bench. The woman wore large sunglasses and the girls had colorful hats and sodas on their hands. Instantly, she recognized who the woman was. It was Eileen and her daughters. Curiously, she also recognized the eldest of the three girls. Her name was Samantha, and she was in her third period History class. Knowing that, she fell to the floor. Eileen would be wrecked if she found out. When Alice was facing the barrier of teachers a few hours ago, Samantha was in the front. When Bebe died, she was the second to leave. She shed a tear and covered her face. Outside, Eileen saw a few of those things walking towards her. They all seemed young, and had scars and blood on their faces. One of them drew her attention. She had long, soft hair and wore a purple sweater. Her name was Samantha. Eileen broke down to tears and fell to her knees. Her smart, beautiful daughter had become one of them. She went berserk, and started flinging random objects around. Finally, she let out a loud yell. "No... no, no. My little girl... my girl.... my girl..." she mumbled, with tears dripping down her face. Scared, she walked towards her daughter and tried to embrace her one last time. All the noise drew Alice's attention. The girl ran outside, and saw Eileen hugging her zombified daughter. "You're okay... you're okay... it's okay, it's okay. Come on, Sam. Wake up, honey. Wake up. Wake up" she stuttered. Quickly, Alice ran to her rescue. -"Eileen, what the fuck are you doing?! She's one of them! Stay away, she'll eat you!" screamed Alice. -"Oh, like that's true. She's my little girl.... she's my little girl. I just need to clean her and she'll.... she'll be... fine..." mumbled Eileen. Alice rushed to the street. She grabbed Eileen by the arm and lured her away from her daughter. "She's gone, she's fucking gone!" shouted Alice. "Let go of her!". Eileen ignored Alice's pleads and went back to hugging her daughter. In a flash, Samantha bit a chunk of her mother's shoulder, making blood splash everywhere. A mixture of blood and tissues fell to the ground, splashing on Alice's pants. The girl just backed away, as she saw the woman get devoured by her daughter. Eileen fell to the ground, and started to smile. "Aw, you stil love me! You love me!" she said, sucking up the pain. "ARGH! Your love hurts, honey! It hurts a lot!" she said as she became pale. Slowly, she passed away from the blood loss. In pain, Alice stared as her new friend was eaten by monsters. She ran inside, and locked the doors. Tears dripped down to the floor. Cast *Alice *Eileen *Glen Damon *Bebe Collins (Mentioned) Deaths *Eileen (Alive) - Devoured by her zombified daughter. *Many students and teacher. Category:Rot and Rise Category:Issues Category:Rot and Rise Issues